questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Short timeline
Note: this is not to be confused with the QFG4 timeline or the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line.' The Tetralogy Timeline is a timeline based off of concept material from Lori and Corey Cole; the Tetralogy concept. It assumes that present events in QFG1 through QFGV games occurs over the course of a year. It is supported within the games by a single series of references about Dr. Cranium and Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg (see Trivia). It it is unclear on if the events of QFGV (Winter) occurs before the new year or after, and it can only be speculated. This timeline and theory is not compatible with the official Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line by Lorey and Corey Cole from the Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook (which places QFG2 several years before QFG4). Due to the incompability between the source material; the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook is ignored in this article (including a date from the Who's Who in Mordavia). This timeline relies mainly on internal dates from the games, but also includes material from the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Tetralogy Timeline Before the Series ;1001 BQFG : The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. ;200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. ;100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg. ;70 BQFGAd Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;40 BQFG :Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. ;20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master, travels to Shapeir to prepare for the coming of Iblis. : King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. ;18 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. ;15 BQFG : Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha dialogue: "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." : Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;12 BQFG :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated. ;10 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her (anachronism with -9 BQFG). ;9 BQFG :Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being female (anachronism with -10 BQFG). ;8 BQFG : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock. ;5 BQFG : Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). ;4 BQFG :Strangers take up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp."...strangers moved in four years ago..." ;3 BQFG :Due to the influence of Ad Avis, Khaveen, military commander of Raseir, forces all the Katta out of the city. Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir.Sharaf (QFG2): "He swore as the Katta were driven from Raseir that he would find a Hero to restore our homeland.",Shameen: "When the Katta were driven from Raseir, we journeyed to the Northland in search of a hero." Shema and Shameen open the Hero's Tale Inn in Spielburg.Shameen (QFG1EGA): "I have run this inn for three years now, with Shema." Around the same time, Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in SilmariaMarrak: ""Several years ago, my people were driven from our homeland and scattered with the winds by a most evil man who usurped the throne of Rasier from its rightful Emir. I have heard word that my homeland has been freed by a Hero, and the land is now ruled by a wise and gracious women.", and the moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family fled to the city of TarnaMoney Changer: "My family and I moved here many years ago from Raseir.","I was once the money changer of Raseir, but when Ad Avis took over, I moved with my family to Tarna.", "I left Raseir to get away from such violence. I am too old to leave Tarna now." (or did the exiles begin around 1 year before QFG2?). :Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away. :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. ;2 BQFG :Signor Ferrari moves into Raseir, searching for the Black Falcon, and quickly learns how to make a profit out of the city.Ferrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation." : Tanya is kidnapped. ;1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir. :The last of the Katta are driven out of Raseir. Still, Sharaf remains in the city and helps to organize an underground movement, he is one of the last few Katta to remain the city, as most had been driven out over the last few years.Sharaf:"The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." :Dr. Cranium receives his last shipment of scientific equipment. Soon after the Mordavian pass becomes completely impassible. *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. The Series ;0 QFG : Spring of 0QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year. *3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. :9 days later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. Summer of 0QFG *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. :17th of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn, Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent:QFG2 Ends.'the Hero defeats Ad Avis. The Sultan Harun al-Rashid declares the adventurer a Hero of Shapeir, and adopts him as his own son. *? weeks later: Dr. Cranium journeys to Spielburg Valley to gather ecological findings. He finds that there has been an Antwerp population explosion, and brings some of the baby Antwerps with him back to Mordavia. *3 months later: 'QFG3 Begins. The Hero speaks to Aziza about the defeat of Ad Avis, learning of his strange disappearance. *3 days later, he travels to Tarna via a magical gate alongside Rakeesh to prevent a war. :24 days later: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. *The Emir Arus al-Din resigns and gives his title to his niece Zayishah, who begins to welcome the Katta people back to Raseir. With law and order returning to the city, many of its more unsavory residents leave, Ferrari and Ugarte among them accompanied by Nawar, Budar, Abdim, Abduel, Abdull, and Abdum. Autumn of 0QFG *King Justinian of Silmaria is assasinated. 2 day later, Hesparian mercenaries invade Marete. :Some point near this time the Silmarian Chief Thief is also assassinated. *Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero is teleported to Mordavia and ends up in the Dark One's Cave with only his clothes and the armor on his back, and a few crowns. His weapons and items from his pack were left behind in Tarna including his Katta Pin and Soulforge (if he was a paladin). While in Mordavia he learns of the Dark Master and stops the second Summoning of Avoozl. :11 days later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. ::2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave.": QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. *Dr. Cranium prensents his findings in experiments in tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball."I named Frankie after one of my colleagues who did preliminary research into tissue reanimation. My success in this experiment will make me one of the premier researchers at this Year's Scientific Ball. He also hoped to win the Alchemical Innovation of the Annum award for his creation of the Rehydration Solution. Winter ;Late 0 QFG - early 1 QFG *Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. After the Series' ;1 QFG *Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead QFG4. *Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." *Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? ;1001 QFG *The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again.He Who Waits Behind: "Now I can take Iblis back to his tomb where he'll be safe for another Thousand Years and a Year." Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates ;Before -70 BQFG; *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool (described as having taken place centuries or eons ago). ;Between -70 BQFG4 and -20 BQFG4; *The Summoning of Avoozl. *Katrina moves into Mordavia and lives there for decades. ;Between -3 BQFG and -1 BQFG; *When did Ad Avis become the vizier to the Emir of Raseir? Did he begin the exiles of Katta and others before the Emir was deposed and replaced with the brother, or after? Conflicting/Alternate dates This is the list conflicting dates for events found within the games or other material. ;Between decades ago (sometime before -15 BQFG) and/or -4 BQFG :Sometime before Anna's death, she learned of a stranger, the 'Dark Master', moving into the castle from other towns people.Anna: "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title." Soon after she heads outside of town to find materials for Dr. Cranium and is killed. Dr. Cranium says she died "15 years ago". Olga states that it has been years since Anna disappeared (it occured before the Stovich's were married)Old Nikolai has been crazy for years...It's been years since Anna's been gone, before I even was married...Boris and I used to double-date with them.... :Yet Olga Stovich (disregarding a reference in the QFG4 hintbook to "five years ago"QFG4 hintbook, Who's Who in Mordavia, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One.) indicates that the "strangers" moved into Castle Borgov four years before QFG4.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." There is also implication that Olga and Boris were married over four years before. :However, according to QFGV, it is said that Katrina had been living in Mordavia for decades, ruling over the land"Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia.. Sometime before Anna's death townspeople discussed rumors of 'the Dark Master' moving into the castle and Vampires, but the talk gradually faded. Apparently new rumors that "strangers" (plural) had moved into the castle began four years ago, implying that several of townsfolk hadn't noticed that Katrina had moved in long before that. This would seem to imply that Katrina moved into the castle decades ago and had been traveling to and from it over the years. It would also seem to imply that "strangers" (plural) that the townsfolk were referring to were actually Ad Avis and the Goons who had moved into the castle later on. However, this would also imply that Ad Avis had moved into the castle four years before his death in Shapeir (which would be in conflict the single year timeline). Tanya implies that Ad Avis moved in while she was living in the Castle (ignoring Mordavia History of Events which indicates he moved in before she was kidnapped). :Also of note for Katrina to have been living "decades" in Mordavia she would have had to have lived there 20 years or more. This means that at the time she let Ad Avis go (-20 BQFG) she must have been living in Mordavia. And was likely living there with Ad Avis before that. Although Anna's account only seem to imply that a single stranger, 'the Dark Master' was living there. ;-15 BQFG or -12 BQFG :Two dates are given concerning the timeframe of Rakeesh's abdication and Rajah's rise to the throne. ;Between -10 BQFG or -9 BQFG :At the age of nine (or was she eight), Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (may have been prior to -10 BQFG). :Wolfgang Abentuer implies that Elsa was eight years old when she kidnapped by Baba YagaWolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her Father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her., Yorick claims at the age of nine, Elsa was still living at the palace. According to Karl, at the time of QFG1, she was about eighteenKarl (QFG1VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now.". All three characters as well as Stefan von Spielburg agree that she was kidnapped "ten years ago". ;Between -4/-3 BQFG and between -3/-2 BQFG :There are several claims as to when the rain started. According to Olga Stovich the rains started not long after the strangers moved into Castle Borgov (-4 BQFG). According to Boris Stovich it started raining before he left Olga to become the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov (-3 BQFG). According to the Gypsies it started raining after Boris became Gatekeeper, and they had entered into Mordavia. According to Tanya it started raining before she was kidnapped at -2 BQFG (ignoring a reference in Mordavia History of Events that places the rains after her kidnapping). According to Dr. Cranium the rains started a few years back, but only in the last year has he not been able to receive any shipments of scientific equipment, and only a few months back was able to travel to Spielburg. According to the money changer in QFG3 (which occurs presumably during late summer), travel to and from Mordavia was blocked and that exchange rate for Mordavian coinage had bottomed out. ;Between -3 BQFG or -1 BQFG :Seemingly 2 or 3 dates are given for when Shameen and Shema first came to Northlands and settled into Spielburg. :QFG1EGA states that Shameen and Shema opened the Hero's Tale Inn 3 years before the game. However in QFG2, its implied that they probably opened it about 1 year before QFG2 when the Katta were exiled from Raseir. Sharak for example states that the Katta were driven out one year before QFG2, and Omar & Ja'Afar also talk about Katta exile one year before QFG2 as well. The three year line was removed from QFG1VGA perhaps to make it more clear with QFG2's information. However, Dahab Khalis in QFG3 and Marrak in QFG5 would seem to support Shameen's quote from QFG1EGA as well. Marrak states that his people were driven out several years before."Several years ago, my people were driven from our homeland and scattered with the winds by a most evil man who usurped the throne of Rasier from its rightful Emir. I have heard word that my homeland has been freed by a Hero, and the land is now ruled by a wise and gracious women. In QFG2, it may also suggest that problems in Shapeir began longer than 1 year before QFG2, as Ferarri already found Raseir an easy mark to take advantage as early as a year and a half before QFG2. Dahab Khalis left Raseir for Tarna when Ad Avis took over, he states this occured many years ago when he was apparently much younger.Money Changer: "My family and I moved here many years ago from Raseir.","I was once the money changer of Raseir, but when Ad Avis took over, I moved with my family to Tarna.", "I left Raseir to get away from such violence. I am too old to leave Tarna now." :Additionally, QFG:The Authorized Guide suggests that Shameen and Shema restored the Katta Tale Inn to how it was before their fateful trip in Abdulla Doo's doomed caravan to Spielburg. They spent several days beating the desert dust out of the draperies, and and rugs, and transformign the inn back to its original splendor.QFG:TAG, pg 96. However, it could imply that Shameen and Shema had moved to Spielburg and opened up the Hero's Tale Inn as early as one week before QFG1. However, comments made in QFG1 novel would still suggest that they had owned Katta's Tale Inn long before Adulla arrival. So rather the refrence in the QFG2 novel would seem to suggest that Shameen was the proprietor of both Hero's Tale Inn and Katta's Tale Inn arouned the same time. Adulla had Katta's treasures because the Kattas were returning to Spielburg during a trip to Shapeir, and they were bringing their profit from their Inn in Shapeir back to their Inn in Spielburg. Also related is the fact that the Kattas were planning on another trip back to Shapier in Abdulla's caravan, but that plan was cut off when the caravan had been destroyed (and their assets stolen). The novels additions actually can be seen to clarify how and why the Innkeepers treasures from Shapeir were being brought to Spielburg if they were already living there (as mentioned in QFG1 and QFG2), and why they were blocked from leaving again! :Additionally its possible that because they were running both inns in Shapeir and Spielburg around the same time, its possible that they made three main trips between the locations (once at 3 years, once at 1 year, and again two weeks before QFG1). :Based on both Marrak and Dahab Khalis comments people must have begun to go into exile much earlier than one year before QFG2. However, it was when Ad Avis over through the previous Emir, and took over, that the strict anti-Katta laws were enforced. This may suggest that even under the previous nice Emir, that things were hard on the Katta, and other people. That they were starting to exile themselves or at least forced out by various means. But when the new Emir was put into place, a proclamation was made that that made banishment official, exiling all the rest of the Katta. Notes *The Authorized guide points out that not only was Abdula the first to enter that year, but also the first merchant to enter the valley in a year.QFG:TAG, pg 16 *QFG4 references to an Antwerp explosion in the Spring, and his collection of Antwerp samples in the summer, and his current experiments in the Autumn, could be seen some of the few references supporting the tetralogy timeline. A similar a reference is made in QFG5. These are nods to the "Antwerp explosion" created by the Hero in QFG1."Watch Out! Sharp objects and Antwerps are a BAD combination (as you learned back in Spielburg).", You tell Dr. Cranium about your first adventures in Spielburg Valley. He seems vaguely interested in your tales of the Baron and his children, but his eyes positively light up when you mention the Antwerp. Ahh, so you are the Spielburg Hero. I went there on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago. The people are still talking about your adventures.", "I spent some time in Spielburg last Summer. Everyone kept talking about some Hero who did some noble deeds there. There seemed to be quite an infestation of baby Antwerps there for some reason. I took advantage of the opportunity to capture a number of them in very blunt cages for my experiments. The Baron did not even charge me very much for them! Antwerps are a truly fascinating species. They reproduce by splitting into a number of tiny Antwerps, each with their own genetic code. They cannot split voluntarily, however; they only reproduce when cut or stabbed." "My test Antwerps came from Spielburg Valley, where there was an Antwerp population explosion last Spring."Erasmus (QFG5): "After you and Baba Yaga left Spielburg, it started getting a bit dull there. I puttered around for a while, then decided to come down here to Silmaria for the winter.", Feyhnrus: The infestation of several thousand baby Antwerps had nothing to do with it, I'm sure." However, they don't necessarily fit with references made in other sources. *According to a reference in QFG1VGA, the game takes place around April 11 (April 12 on a leap year). It is said that there are 250 shopping days left until Christmas.Narrator (QFG1VGA):"Tinsel left over from last Christmas. The tinsel reminds you that there are only 250 shopping days left until Christmas." This would place it in mid-spring on the astronomical calendar. According to the Quest for Glory Authorized Guide, the events of the game take place over nine days, this means the end of the game takes place about April 20 (or April 21). The Hero left Willowsby about one month before the game about early part of March. This means that over a month would have to pass between the end of QFG1 and QFG2 for it to be early summer at the start of that game (this would place QFG2 in the month of June approximately). QFG3 begins three months later, which would actually place it at approximately September (which is actually a autumn month). The events of QFG3 takes place over the course of about 30 days, placing it near the end of September. QFG4 takes place over about a month as well in apparently late autumn (11 days + two weeks for the ending), it is winter at the start of QFG5. This would place QFG4 in November, and QFG5 approximately in December (it is unclear if Christmas is celebrated during the events of the game). *QFG3 is said to take place during mid-summer which suggests its following after Shapeir season wise (which was set during early summer), however it takes place three months after QFG2 which would place it into early fall (in northern hemisphere reckoning). Tarna is closer to Egypt suggesting it is still in the northern hemisphere (thus still associated with the northern seasons). So there is an inconsistency with the dates. References Category:Timelines